A Day at the Beach
by LyriaFrost
Summary: After the Winter War, the Shinigami, Vizard, and humans from Karakura Town take a trip to the beach.  A series of one-shots of various pairings.  Will include het, yaoi, and yuri pairings.
1. RukiaRenji

This is a series of one-shots I started working on after I saw the episode where they go to the beach. Each one-shot will focus around a specific couple and most will be romantic though some may be just friends. This takes place after the Winter War, but Ichigo still has his powers. Also, I may put the same character into multiple pairings, so there is no real story line taking place here. Also, the pairings will vary from het to yaoi to yuri... The pairing will be the chapter name so just skip any you don't like.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me... sadly

* * *

><p>"Oi, Rukia, what are you looking at?"<p>

"Oh, just making sure Ukitake-taicho doesn't overdo himself."

"Rukia… we're on vacation. You don't have to watch over him today. He even has Shunsui there to take care of him, and I don't think anyone knows him better than that man. He'll be perfectly fine."

"I know, Renji… I just… What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were part of the drinking game with Kira, Hisagi, Matsumoto, and Ikkaku."

"Eh, I decided I'd rather remember this vacation, rather than spend most of it in a drunken haze. Who knows how long it'll be until we get another one? Besides, I'd rather spend my time with you." Rukia giggled as Renji wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Renji…"

"What?"

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Being all lovey and sappy." Renji just chuckled and buried his face in the hair of the tiny girl standing in front of him.

"So? Maybe I just wanted to actually express some softer emotion for once." Rukia laughed, spinning around in Renji's arms so that she could pull him down for a kiss.

"You know I love it when you say things like that." Renji smiled and leaned down to touch their foreheads together.

"I live just to make you happy, Rukia." They stood there for a while, just watching each other, until a giant beach ball suddenly collided with the back of Renji's head, knocking him into Rukia, who could not keep her balance and ended up falling on her butt.

"Alright, what wise guy decided to throw a beach ball at the back of my head?" A nearby umbrella shook with the force of the giggles coming from the other side. "Oi, who's hiding behind that umbrella?" Renji stalked over and tore the umbrella out of the ground, tossing it to one side and revealing the two giggling girls.

"Yachiru and Mashiro… I should've known that would be something you two would try."

"We're looking for Ichii and Ken-chan!"

"Well they certainly aren't here… why don't you go ask Ikkaku? I heard he has some candy with him too…"

"Pachinko-head has candy! Yay candy! C'mon, let's get some candy!" The two hyperactive girls quickly scampered away and Renji turned to help Rukia get up.

"You know, that was quite an evil thing to do, Renji. They won't leave poor Madarame-san alone for hours now."

"Well they'll have to find him first. He disappeared with Yumichika quite some time ago and no one has seen them since."

"Madarame and Ayasegawa?" Rukia seemed a little disturbed by the thought of those two together. Renji just laughed.

"Yeah, it's the best kept non-secret of the 11th division… it's weird but it works for them."

"Well, okay then. Whatever works I suppose… However, can we please get back to our own vacation now, and not focus on the others?"

"Says the girl who was staring at Ukitake-taicho not 10 minutes ago?" Rukia blushed and shoved Renji, who was laughing too much to keep his balance. Unfortunately for her, he grabbed her as he was falling and pulled her down on top of him. They play-wrestled in the sand for a bit before they both collapsed into an exhausted, sweaty, laughing heap. Just then, Ishida and Ichigo came running up to the pair.

"Rukia! Renji! The barbeque is ready! It's time to eat!" Ichigo grabbed Renji's hand and pulled up back up while Ishida helped Rukia. "We even managed to keep Inoue from mixing too many random ingredients into the food this time."

"That's good. I think half the things she made last time weren't exactly edible." The four friends laughed as they made their way up to the beach to where the rest of their group was gathering around the grills, enjoying good food, good weather, and good company.


	2. ShunsuiJushiro

Shunsui and Jushiro are definitely my OTP for Bleach... I'm kinda sad that this one turned out so short but I have more ideas so there may be more Shunsui/Jushiro one-shots later! Also, I tend to change the spelling of Jushiro's name depending on how it is being shortened (hence why I use both Jushiro and Jyuu-chan)... I just like the way each one looks :P

* * *

><p>"Are you sure its okay for you to be out here right now, Ukitake?"<p>

"Shunsui! Stop asking me that. I've already told you, I feel fine. Unohana-san agreed with me. As long as I don't spend too much time in direct sunlight or overexert myself, the sea air will do my body some good. And what's with the formality? We aren't in Seireitei right now." Kyoraku Shunsui lay back with a soft laugh.

"Yare yare, I'm sorry I asked, Jyuu-chan."

"Well you should be sorry, I don't need you all over me about my health, I get that enough from Kiyone and Sentaro." The two men lay on a blanket underneath a giant umbrella that cast a wide circle of shade on the warm sand. Other Shinigami and humans were scattered around the beach engaging in a variety of activities including swimming, sunbathing, games, and just generally relaxing. It was a rare chance where nearly all of the captains and lieutenants had been allowed to take a vacation together; even if it was just a day and night spent at a beach they had rented out.

"You know that I really do worry about you, right, Jyuu-chan?" Jushiro sighed and propped himself up on one arm so that he could see his best friend's face.

"I know you do, Shunsui. I can tell in the way that you're always sitting right beside me when I wake up after a particularly bad attack. But you're one of the only people who doesn't treat me like some frail, breakable piece of glass. Don't start now, please, I need that normalcy in my life." Shunsui looped an arm around the other man's waist, pulling him in close.

"It terrifies me, Jushiro. Every time I see those red stains on your handkerchiefs and every time you collapse after a fit." He paused a moment to chuckle quietly. "Yare yare, you're going to give me so many premature grey hairs, Jyuu-chan."

"It terrifies me too, Shunsui. Every time I pass out and I think that this could be the last time. Every time I wake up to see you there, and I think that maybe I won't wake up next time. But we just have to live in the now." Jushiro smiled and brushed back a strand of Shunsui's hair that had fallen into his eyes. "And besides, look at all the things we've gotten to do already. We were lucky enough to go to the Academy and train directly under Yamamoto-sensei. We were the first captains he chose out of the students he trained. As two of the oldest captains, we've seen many other captains, some good and some not. We've seen the rise and fall of promising young characters, some cut down far too soon. And we've had the privilege to meet Kurosaki Ichigo, one of the greatest mysteries that the Seireitei has encountered in many years."

"You're right, Jushiro. Besides, just look at where we are now. Despite the many tragedies that have befallen captains in the Gotei 13, we're both still here and both still together."

"Besides, look at all the happy people around us, here and now."

"I think I'd rather just look at you, Jyuu."

"Shunsui..."

"Oh relax, Jushiro. We're on vacation. We can't flaunt our relationship around the Seireitei, but we're off duty right now. Everyone already knows all about it anyway."

I suppose you're right, Shunsui. But shouldn't we still… Ah! Shunsui, what are you doing?"

"It's naptime now, Jyuu-chan. Come sleep in my arms."

"Oh Shunsui…"


	3. KenpachiYachiru

This one does not include any kind of romance. I tend to see Kenpachi and Yachiru as a father-daughter pairing, albeit a very bloody and occasionally disturbing one. The characters may be kind of OOC, but I really don't think that Kenpachi acts exactly the same when he's alone with Yachiru. I just feel like she would have that kind of affect on him.

* * *

><p>Kenpachi was sometimes shocked at the things Yachiru could accomplish when she set her mind to it. Somehow she had convinced him to not only come to the beach party, but to actually wear a swimsuit and go in the ocean with her. But then she had disappeared along with a girl with green hair and a personality to match his bubbly lieutenant's. Kenpachi had been left on his own and had spent most of the rest of the day sitting under an umbrella, occasionally attacking Ichigo, being bothered by Yumichika, and watching Yachiru run around.<p>

Now it was nearing dark and the sunset was leaving the last few traces of red and orange in the sky. They had all planned to stay the night on the beach, so Ichigo had purchased logs and kindling from a nearby convenience store and was attempting to start a fire while trying to convince Hinamori to use her Tobiume to speed up the process. Yachiru had disappeared by herself at some point, but he wasn't worried. He knew that she could take care of herself and there really wasn't anything she could get herself into here. But all the same, he decided that he would go look for her. It was getting cooler and she was still in just her swimsuit. He himself had already changed back into his shihakusho, so he gathered up the warm sleeping kimono he had packed for her and set off down the beach.

It seemed she had wandered quite far away, as he walked further and further away from the campsite. Finally he rounded a curve of the beach and found her. There appeared to be a small inlet there, with many small tide pools around it. Each pool had some kind of plant growing in it that was glowing faintly in the fading light. Looking around, Kenpachi was not surprised that Yachiru had ended up here. It was exactly the kind of place that she loved. And there she was, curled up in the sand nearby. Kenpachi sighed when he saw her shivering faintly.

"Oi, Yachiru, you shouldn't be sleeping here." She rolled over when she heard his voice so that she could see him.

"Ken-chan! Look at the water! It's so pretty!" Kenpachi was a little afraid when Yachiru didn't jump right up and climb onto his shoulder when she knew he was there. He was shocked to see that Yachiru's lips were blue and she was shivering more violently now. He quickly sat down on the sand next to her and pulled her into his lap, helping her change into the warm sleeping clothes he had brought for her. Then he stood with his tiny pink-haired charge in his arms, and headed back down the beach back to where everyone was gathered around a now roaring bonfire.

"Ya know, Yachiru, you should've come back when you started getting cold."

"But it was so pretty, Ken-chan. The water was glowing with pretty colors and the stars were so bright and the ocean sounded so nice."

"Don't matter. You're gonna get a cold sittin' out in the cold like that."

"No I won't! Cause I know you'll always come take care of me, so I don't get sick, right Ken-chan?" Kenpachi something under his breath about stupid pink kids assuming things they shouldn't, but when he looked down at his tiny lieutenant and caught a glimpse of the trust in his eyes, he sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, kid. I'll always come take care of ya."

"I knew it, Ken-chan. I love you." Kenpachi started when she said that, but when he looked down, she was already fast asleep in his arms. He walked slower and slower, contemplating his small bundle. Yachiru never said those words very often, probably because Kenpachi never, ever said them. Their relationship was one of unspoken sentiments, things implied in the battles they faced; the way he would always protect her and the way she would always cheer him on and believe he could win.

Sometimes, Kenpachi forgot how much of a child Yachiru still was, despite her bloodthirsty attitude towards battle and her dominating independent streak. She had all of Seireitei at her fingertips, with her ability to sneak into nearly any location and sniff out anything that people tried to hide. But she was also a little girl, who loved candy and glitter and anything pink and still woke up with nightmares sometimes and came to sleep with Kenpachi. And again, Kenpachi was shocked at everything that Yachiru had accomplished since she came into his life. She had given him a purpose beyond just fighting and killing. Now he was a captain of the Gotei 13, someone who had a meaning and something to protect. Looking back at the conversation he had just had with her, he realized that he really did mean those things that he said. He held Yachiru a bit tighter, an actual smile threatening his features when she snuggled up closer to his body heat.

"Don't worry, Yachiru, I'll always come to take care of you, no matter what."


	4. IchigoUryu

Well, this one is slashy too. Ichigo/Uryu is one of my favorite pairings, though I'm not really sure this story does them justice. However, this was the best I could do in the little time I have right now between studying for my four midterms this week and writing some essays. Since I wrote this so fast, there may be some spelling and grammar errors which I apologize in advance for. Also, the characters may be a little OOC, but this is how Ishida acts in my mind, so there's really nothing I can do about that :P

This one is dedicated to Mary Lou, whose little hint in a review was the push I needed to actually finish one of the many stories I have in progress.

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki… what are you doing?" Ichigo groaned when a shadow blocked the sun that had previously been warming his body, lulling him closer and closer into the sweet unconscious oblivion of a morning nap. He had been up since the early hours of the morning, making sure that everything was packed and then coming to the beach early with Ishida to set everything up. It was now only about 8 in the morning, but Ichigo felt he deserved a nap before everyone else arrived.<p>

"What does it look like, Ishida? I'm trying to take a nap here."

"How can you take a nap here, Kurosaki? We are the hosts of this event, there is work to be done now." Ichigo cracked open one eye to look at the boy above him.

"Like what, Ishida?"

"Cleaning up from breakfast." Ichigo closed his eye again.

"Done."

"Preparing the fire for tonight?"

"The hole is already dug and the wood is just waiting to be lit. And before you ask, all the games are set up, the barbeques are ready for lunch, and all the umbrellas are up."

"What about preparing for lunch?" Ichigo sighed and sat up, fixing his eyes on Ishida's.

"You know very well that Chad and Orihime are in charge of lunch today. Man, you really don't know how to just relax, do you?" Ichigo smiled as Ishida flushed slightly, the pink staining his normally pale skin.

"Yes, I do! I just… don't… much…" Ichigo laughed and grabbed Ishida's hand, giving it a light tug.

"C'mon, Uryu, sit down here with me and relax. We have nothing to do for the next hour or so." Ishida allowed himself to be pulled down onto the blanket that Ichigo was laying on. The sun was already high in the sky, and the light warmed both of the teens, though it was early enough that they did not have to worry about protection from the sun. Ichigo lay back down, hoping to continue his nap, and pulled Ishida down too so that the smaller teen's head was on his chest, the rest of their bodies comfortably intertwined.

"Don't you worry that something could go wrong? That someone might not have a good time?" Ichigo allowed himself to be distracted for a moment by the abstract patterns that Ishida was drawing on his chest and stomach through the thin fabric of his t-shirt.

"Well sure. But I think I've set everything up pretty well. And you did such a good job planning this whole vacation that I don't think anything can go wrong. Besides, you checked and double-checked everything multiple times before we left my house. We didn't forget anything, that's for sure. As for things going wrong, anything that could go wrong would be something we can't control anyway. And I just know that with all these crazy Shinigami and Vizard in one place, something is bound to go wrong. But we'll handle it, and that will be that. Now would you just relax? You're making me all antsy." Ishida tried to push himself out of Ichigo's arms.

"You're right. But I'm going to go check over everything again, just to be sure." Ichigo wrapped his arms tighter around Ishida, refusing to allow him to get up. "K… Kurosaki?

"Nope. You're staying right here with me. You woke me up at four in the morning and dragged me out here so that you would have time to make sure everything is perfect. The least you can do now is stay here with me and relax for a bit, just us two, before anyone else comes. And quit being so formal, you know I hate you calling me Kurosaki when it's just us."

"Sorry, Ichigo."

"Good. Now quit squirming. It's distracting me from my nap." Ishida smiled and stilled his body, releasing deep breathes as he banished all thoughts of the things he would like to be doing now to make sure everything was ready. But deep down, he knew that there was nowhere he would rather be right now. Ichigo's body was already warm from the sun and Ishida had the sensation of being wrapped in an electric blanket, though it was not a stifling heat but a pleasant warmth. Now that they were both quiet, he could hear the crashing of the waves, the rustling of nearby grasses, and the calls of the sea birds. He could smell the sand and the sea and the sweat that came from both of their bodies.

He looked up at his strawberry lover, watched the breezes play with his bright orange hair. Ichigo was already fast asleep, mouth open just a bit. Ishida leaned up, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, before settling back down to just relax.


	5. IchigoToushiro

This one necessitates that you ignore the previous chapter that contained an Ichigo/Uryu pairing. Ichigo is not in relationships with multiple people.

* * *

><p>"Toushiro! Why don't you come swimming with us? Everyone's having fun out in the water."<p>

"No." Ichigo was getting quite annoyed right now. So far, this had been the white-haired captain's reaction to anything he had mentioned. All he had done today was sit under an umbrella far away from everyone else.

"Why not? It's just the beach! So far you have done nothing all day! You know, I organized this vacation so that you would get a chance to relax too." Toushiro sighed.

"Ichigo, what kind of Zanpakuto do I have?"

"Umm… an ice and snow type?"

"Not just any ice and snow type, the most powerful ice and snow type. Now if Zanpakuto are a representation of the Shinigami's soul, what do you think that means about me?"

"…"

"…"

"Oh… well I suppose it means that you don't like heat very much, huh?"

"Very good… now would you please leave me alone so that I can just sit here and avoid the heat?" Ichigo sighed and sat down next to Toushiro.

"You didn't have to come along, you know. Had you just told me that you didn't like the heat this much, I wouldn't have made you come." Toushiro grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and pulled down, sending the taller boy sprawling into his lap. The tenth division captain just laughed as he watched Ichigo grumble, the strawberry's head now lying in his lap.

"Don't get me wrong, Ichigo. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Even if I don't like the heat, it is still relaxing to be able to lie around and not do anything without having to worry about paperwork and such."

"But you're just sitting here and doing nothing! How can you be happy with that?"

"I'm happy just watching you and all the others enjoy the beach. Believe me, after all that has happened, that is more than enough." Toushiro suddenly hid his face in his hands. "Look what you've done now, you've made me be all sappy and stuff." Ichigo laughed and reached an arm up, wrapping it around Toushiro's neck to pull the smaller boy down for a kiss. But it didn't just stop at a kiss; it turned into a heavy make-out session. Somehow, Ichigo ended up on top of Toushiro, pinning the other boy to the ground.

"Ooooo, Taicho." Ichigo pulled away from Toushiro and looked up, getting a face full of Matsumoto's buxom chest as she was leaning over to watch the two of them. Toushiro yanked his lover away; cheeks flushed bright pink, though whether it from his anger at his fukutaicho or the activities he had been previously engaged in, it wasn't quite clear.

"Matsumoto…."

"Ne, taicho, looks like you're enjoying vacation. And I was afraid you wouldn't." Ichigo laughed.

"Don't worry, Rangiku-san. I'm making sure that he definitely has some fun and relaxes now."

"Ichigo! You should try giving Taicho some sake. I'm sure he would be quite interesting and fun when he's loosened up a little. After all, the last time we got him to drink a bit…"

"MATSUMOTO! Go back to your drinking games or whatever you were doing with Kira-fukutaicho and Hisagi-fukutaicho."

"But, taicho…"

"Now, Matsumoto, before I decide that all the paperwork on your desk can't wait a couple more days to be completed.

"That's mean, taicho!" This time Toushiro actually growled a little at her and she hastily backed up. "Fine, fine. I'm leaving, taicho. Enjoy your vacation with your lover-boy." With a little wink and a flirty flip of her hair, Matsumoto was gone again, disappearing as suddenly as she had reappeared. Toushiro groaned and allowed his head to fall onto Ichigo's chest, where he buried his rapidly reddening face.

"So, what exactly happened last time they got you to drink?" Toushiro reached up and punched Ichigo lightly on the arm.

"Shut up." Ichigo just laughed before proceeding to distract his lover from all thoughts of sake, or thoughts of anything really.


End file.
